


Don't Wanna Fall

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: If anyone could save him it would be Rodney.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chris Isaac's song Wicked Game. [Click here](http://www.19.5degs.com/lyrics/Wicked%20Game/36622) to read the song lyrics.
> 
> Betaed by unimatrix0of1 and lishel_fracrium, cause they love me so. All mistakes are mine.

John was standing on a hilltop, surrounded by the fallen ring, lava lapping at the edges. He could feel the heat and ash was falling from the sky, coating his skin and hair. It was getting difficult to breath and the molten liquid was drawing closer. His mind was racing. Rodney . . . where's Rodney . . . got to find Rodney. If anyone could save him it would be Rodney.  
  
***  
  
John jolted out of bed, perspiration dripping from his forehead, his breath coming in short gasps. Ever since Taranis he'd been having nightmares. They had just barely escaped from the planet as it was engulfed in fire. A warm hand pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to meet Rodney's penetrating blue eyes and let himself be gently tugged back down to the mattress.  
  
Strong arms enveloped him and soft kisses caressed his neck. Rodney rolled on top of him and continued kissing him as they rocked together. John's mind was a tangle of emotions. He'd never met anyone like Rodney before and he never expected to have feelings for the other man. He'd been trying to resist this thing that had been building between them, convincing himself it was just a release between two friends.  
  
As their sweat slick bodies moved in unison on the narrow bed, Rodney soothed him with words of love and comfort. "I've never felt this way about anyone," John heard him say. He arched into every touch and moaned at every flick of Rodney's tongue against his skin. The tension built within him, twisting his insides, making him want to come apart only to have Rodney put him back together again.  
  
His release brought him a moment of clarity and he wrapped his arms around the scientist as he came. "I love you," he whispered against Rodney's ear.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=7814>  



End file.
